Lealtad
by Hagastian
Summary: No sabe como llegó a ese pensamiento, pero Lituania no puede evitar pensar que pasaría si Rusia estuviera muerto. ¿Qué haría en ese momento? Rusia/Lituania/Rusia. Para Dan.


**Advertencias:** Semi-AU. Una ligera mención de la guerra. ¿Angst?

**Palabras:** 3516.

* * *

**·**

**Lealtad**

******·**

******

* * *

**

Miró por la ventana, admirando el maravilloso espectáculo que las estrellas brindaban, sintiéndose completamente compenetrado con la calma que aquella noche entregaba. Toris respiró de manera profunda, casi sintiendo como cada músculo de su cuerpo se relajaba en la cómoda silla de madera en la que estaba sentado. Una sonrisa adornó sus facciones.

—¿Aún estás despierto?

El sobresalto del lituano pudo perfectamente haber llegado al techo, pero sólo saltó de una forma bastante melodramática de la silla, quedando casi enredado en la cortina de la ventana. Sintiéndose un completo idiota, Lituania miró con terror al formulador de la pregunta, no tardó en temblar de forma ligera. Casi de forma inconsciente tomó con una mano la cortina que tenia detrás, buscando un lugar de protección en ella, para no sentirse abandonado en el espacio.

—N-No tengo sueño —contestó, sumiso, con la vista baja, evitando hacer contacto con aquella mirada—. Me quedaré despierto un rato más, Iván.

Tragó saliva, siendo consciente de que el aludido movió las cejas en un amago de fruncirlas; era conocedor de que a él no le gustaba que su nombre fuera pronunciado de aquella manera entrecortada, porque le daba aire de sumisión, de bajeza. Otro temblor acudió al cuerpo lituano, quién esperó de inmediato un castigo por lo que acababa de hacer.

Mas éste nunca llegó.

Iván le sonrió de manera apacible, de aparente calma; aunque Toris podía ser capaz de sentir su aura sádica y maligna dirigida a él. Apretó más su mano en la cortina.

—Como quieras —dijo el ruso sin dejar de sonreír. Se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la puerta por la que había entrado, desde allí se giró para ver al lituano—. Pero acuéstate pronto, la reunión de mañana es importante y te necesito bien despierto.

Antes de salir y cerrar la puerta, Iván le dirigió una mirada bastante esclarecedora a Toris, quién tenía el rostro completamente blanco. El lituano estaba seguro de que su corazón no tardaría en salírsele por la boca.

Intentando recomponerse, Toris dejó caer su brazo de la cortina, cortina que casi fue arrancada por la presión que había ejercido en ella. Intentó relajarse, respirando profundo varias veces y se dejó caer en la silla, el eco de su cuerpo al tocar la madera resonó con fuerza en sus oídos.

Volvió a elevar la vista al cielo, pero esta vez sin la deliciosa calma de antes. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo el latido desbocado de su corazón en los oídos.

—Cál-Cálmate —murmuró para sí, mordiéndose el labio inferior y moviendo los pies de forma desesperada—. Él no está aquí…

Se quedó en silencio, con la respiración agitada, mirando al cielo.

Pensó en la extraña vida que tenía con Rusia, no injusta, porque sabía que existían países que se encontraban peor que él y sus hermanos, ni de que faltar algo, porque estaría siendo un vil mentiroso. Pero de que su vida allí era extraña, lo era. Suspiró, viendo sin ver a la noche; preguntándose de forma casi desesperada qué era lo que hacía su vida tan rara.

—No puedo quejarme de las guerras, eso es algo que toda nación posee —dijo con calma, reviviendo en su cabeza cada momento armado del que había formado parte—. Ni de ser un subordinado, pues no tengo la fuerza suficiente como para ser una potencia sobresaliente.

Se mordió la lengua, casi sin darse cuenta, porque acababa de caer en una falacia. Porque en su historia, en su vida como país si fue una gran potencia, pues tuvo a Europa bajo su poder. Eso no era ninguna excusa… Apretó los puños. Reconociendo que si llegara una mañana donde él y su gente se levantarán con el ánimo y el deseo de ser más, Lituania se podría convertir en una potencia, incluso igual de grande a sus antiguos tiempos.

Entonces, ¿Qué hacía su vida tan extraña?

Como si se tratase de un latigazo, las propias palabras que había dicho se repitieron en su mente.

_"Ni de ser un subordinado"_

Allí estaba el problema.

—No soy un simple subordinado —admitió con calma, reconociendo su condición—. Soy un subordinado de Rusia…

Y sólo eso lo colocaba en una condición especial.

Sin darse cuenta fue víctima de un escalofrío, sus palabras repitiéndose como un eco mortal y seductor en su cabeza, llenando cada rincón de su mente como un veneno lento y mortal. La realidad que le levaba a ser parte de Rusia era aterradora, no por estar al mando de alguien más, sino que estar al mando de una nación tan terrorífica era lo escabroso. Suspiró. Y sumido en aquel estado de depresión, Toris llevó su mente más allá de lo que si quiera debería permitir, en su cabeza cruzó, como un haz de luz una nueva idea, un pensamiento seductor y fatal que quería tomarlo y hacerlo suyo de forma pecaminosa. El lituano se puso de pie, tambaleándose por la fuerza y audacia de aquel nuevo pensamiento.

Si su condición de subordinado ruso era la razón que le impedía crecer y llevar una vida normal. Él debía dejar de ser un subordinado ruso. Pero…Era plenamente consciente de que jamás podría vencer a Rusia, a Iván —habiendo en ello muchas implicaciones que iban más allá del armamento y el poder—, así que la única salida que Toris tenía era una sola —y allí aquel nuevo pensamiento casi vibró en su mente—. La única salida para separarse del ruso se encontraba en la muerte de éste.

Su corazón se aceleró más de lo acostumbrado ante esto, al igual que su respiración. Toris podía sentir el calor de sus mejillas abrazarle la piel, también como cada poro de su cuerpo era llenado de transpiración. Llevó una mano temblorosa a su cara para quitar un mechón que quería introducirse en su reseca boca. Se mordió el labio, nervioso y asustado.

—N-No puedo pensar e-eso —dijo para sí, dándose cuenta de que hasta su voz temblaba. Tragó saliva, sintiendo como ésta pasaba de forma dolorosa por su garganta, parecía que estaba tragando fuego—. Iván no morirá nunca y y-yo no puedo desearle algo así, es algo terrible…

Pero lo había hecho y aunque tratara de alejar aquella maligna idea de su cabeza, ésta se aferraba con garras y dientes a su mente, haciéndole fantasear con el momento en que Rusia desapareciera del mapa mundial y el momento en el que Iván no estuviera allí, con él.

Y el lituano, sintiéndose como la persona más pecadora y sucia del mundo, se dejó seducir y comenzó imaginar el momento…

* * *

Aún el mundo entero se preguntaba el porqué de todo, aún corría la frase del "_si se hubiera hecho esto y no lo otro_"; pero era tarde, demasiado tarde como para echarse a llorar sobre los platos rotos.

Estados Unidos y Rusia se habían enfrentado en una guerra ellos solos, intentando, con sus propias manos transformar al mundo a sus imágenes y semejanzas; jugando a ser dioses con el resto de las naciones que calladas y temerosas aceptaban las ideologías que les eran impuestas. Era una Guerra Fría donde los grandes titanes no se enfrentaban, sólo se veían desde las ventanas de sus hogares con gestos altivos, obligando y controlando a los países bajo su mando para luchar por ellos. Casi como un juego de ajedrez, pero mucho más violento.

Y todo hubiera seguido así, entre pequeños eventos armados y avances tecnológicos que intentaban probar que nación era mejor; pero la Crisis de los Mísiles en Cuba...

No se sabe quién hizo el primer disparo, quizás fueron al mismo tiempo, quizás comenzó Alfred en Turquía o Iván en la base de Cuba; pero ambas bases nucleares se dispararon y una nueva Guerra Mundial se abrió paso como un gigante en el mundo. Destruyendo en un soplo la frágil paz que se había creado, recordando con odio en muchos los desastres vividos en las otras dos Guerras Mundiales.

Toris no recordaba muy bien que había pasado, el tiempo se confundía demasiado en su cabeza, pero una tarde Iván lo tomó del brazo y le obligó a que su ejército saliera de Lituania y combatiera con él para destruir a los ejércitos que comandaba el americano. Y el obedeció.

Y ahora estaba allí, en medio de una cruenta guerra donde los amigos y los enemigos se confundían y sólo el ruido de las balas y de las bombas llegaban a sus oídos.

— ¡TORIS!

Las fuerzas del americano —y las de Arthur, que era el ejército a quién combatía ahora—, eran demasiado para un ejército lituano que estaba cansado y sólo deseaba la paz.

Fue rápido, incluso en medio de todo, podría decirse que indoloro, porque fue un ardor, un solo ardor que invadió su torso y lo dejó arrodillado en el piso tosiendo sangre, frente a Iván, en medio de Alfred.

Y todo se volvió negro y violeta a su alrededor.

Cuando el lituano despertó, la sangre que cubría su rostro y cuerpo ya no estaba y la herida que debería de haberle matado se encontraba envuelta en vendas.

— ¿Estás bien?

Toris se volteó, dejando de ver el enfermizo blanco del techo para observar a quién le hablaba; como aún se encontraba aturdido, no logró reconocer la voz y su desenfocada vista no era muy buena ayuda. Esperó a que ésta se estabilizara, sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo que estaba frente a lo que suponía era una cama, lentamente esa masa de colores tomó forma y se convirtió en la figura preocupada de su hermano Eduard. Intentó sonreír, pero lo único que pudo fue forzar una dolorosa línea en sus labios.

Murmuró un sí muy vago, adolorido.

—Me alegro —dijo el de anteojos soltando un suspiro tranquilizador. Toris vio con mayor claridad su rostro, en el momento justo que una sonrisa enorme y brillante adornaba sus labios—. Llevas tanto allí que comenzamos a pensar que él te había llamado para hacerle compañía.

Parpadeó, confuso —fuera de darse cuenta de que al fondo del cuarto asquerosamente blanco se encontraban Feliks y Raivis—, y alguien dijo algo sobre que concordaba con las palabras del estonio. Obviamente, ellos daban por hecho que él sabía de lo que estaban hablando, pero no era así, se sentía desorientado, siendo recién consciente del paso del tiempo y la molesta sensación de perderse de lo que hablan los demás. Miró confundido al muchacho de anteojos, haciendo notar con esfuerzo de que pedía y necesitaba una explicación.

Eduard le miró durante varios segundos y Toris sintió una punzada ajena al dolor corporal al despertar que tenía.

Algo andaba mal.

— ¿Recuerdas en día en el que fuimos a combatir contra Alfred y su ejército?

Asintió con suavidad, preguntándose internamente cuánto tiempo llevaba allí.

Su hermano movió la cabeza, conforme con su respuesta.

—Desde entonces estás aquí. Llevas cinco días medio-muerto —dijo con calma, esperando a que el lituano hiciera alguna pregunta. Como nada ocurrió, decidió seguir—. Ese día, después de que Arthur te atacará, nuestras fuerzas lograron sobreponerse —suspiró y Toris vio como una vaga sonrisa aparecía en sus labios—. Nosotros nos unimos al ver que habías caído y logramos hacer retroceder al enemigo…

Toris no logró escuchar más, porque el calorcito que comenzó a subir como millones de burbujas en su interior le dejaron aislado del mundo durante unos segundos. Se dejó embriagar por esa sensación, grabando en su memoria el paso que ésta dejaba por su torso y terminaba por desbordarse en su corazón. Sin quererlo, sonrió —ignorando el condenado dolor de sus labios—, el orgullo de ser un Báltico se hizo presente como nunca antes lo había sentido.

—Fueron tres días de una frágil calma —continuó Eduard completamente ajeno a las sensaciones de su hermano—. L-Luego…Todo cambió… —tragó saliva de forma tan audible que Toris logró centrarse de golpe en sus palabras, sin saber que pensar ni que sentir. Estaba seguro de que la cara de su hermano había perdido color de una forma avasalladora. Tan rápido como la sensación agradable había llegado, se fue, dejándolo sólo en medio de un desconcertante vacío. El estonio calló durante varios segundos, buscando quizás la mejor forma de explicarse. Una punzada dolorosa comenzó a instalarse en el cuerpo del lituano, sin saber que esperar—. Alfred atacó a Iván c-con la Bomba Atómica.

Silencio.

Un mortal y filoso silencio que casi podía romper el lugar y aplastarlos a todos.

Toris parpadeó varias veces, comprendiendo y a la vez no las palabras atroces, depredadoras y mortales de su hermano. El silencio se volvió más inquietante y el lituano de forma repentina se sintió observado por alguien más que los presentes. Tembló y olvidó todo el dolor que aquejaba a su cuerpo.

Un quejido salió de sus labios y él no se dio el lujo de identificar si era por sus dolencias o por algo más. No importaba.

Haciendo uso de la escasa fuerza que había podido reunir, preguntó que si eso era una broma —seguramente ideada por Feliks—. ¡Joder, hablaban de Iván! _¡DE IVÁN!_ ¡Alguien inalcanzable, indestructible, inmortal! Tembló otra vez y apretó la sábana que lo cubría con las manos, sintiendo como una dolorosa punzada le atravesaba el pecho cuál espada clavada en su corazón. No dejó de mirar a Eduard en todo ese tiempo, esperando una respuesta convincente.

El suspiro derrotado del estonio no hizo nada más que aumentar la amarga sensación del lituano, quién a pesar de leer en sus ojos la verdad, se negaba aún a creer. ¡Era tan imposible lo que le decía!

— ¿C-Cómo pasó? —Cuestionó, sin creer aún. Seguía apretando las sábanas, los nudillos de sus manos fundiéndose con el blanco de éstas.

No quería creer y yendo contra todo se atrevió a preguntar, sólo para saber, no para asegurarse; porque no podía creer ni en las palabras del estonio ni en los gestos afirmativos de Feliks y Raivis.

No sabía porque, pero sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar y maldecir al mundo entero.

—Alfred atacó sin darle tiempo a Iván de prepararse correctamente, porque él iba a hacer lo mismo —respondió con la misma lentitud que cuando Toris había despertado. Sus manos se cerraban de forma nerviosa en una de las patas de sus anteojos—. P-Pero Iván no alcanzó ni a tocar el botón de su propia bomba para atacar… —suspiró o sollozó, el lituano que miraba con los ojos desorbitados, no alcanzó a precisar. Los ojos de Eduard se contrajeron en algo similar al dolor—. Y la b-bomba americana hizo explotar también a la rusa; Iván hubiera sobrevivido si eso no hubiera ocurrido…

Toris comenzó a llorar, sin saber el porqué, sólo comenzó a derramar lágrima tras lágrima, temblando e imaginando la explosión en forma de hongo de la que tantas veces le había hablado Kiku. Por su cabeza las imágenes corrían libres y el rostro de Iván aparecía en una mueca que no era capaz de definir. El momento justo cuando el fuego le envolvía la piel y le abrazaba de forma mortal, despellejándolo y Toris fue capaz de imaginar los ojos rusos, adoloridos, sufridos; fijos en su persona; viéndolo con aquel gesto sádico y esa sonrisa infantil que tanto temía…

—_"Toris, ¿Por qué no estuviste conmigo como era tu deber?"_

Las lágrimas no eran suficientes para expresar lo que sentía, lo que fuera que sentía porque era capaz de saberlo. El dolor, la angustia, la desesperación y Dios sabrá qué otras cosas más se mezclaban en su corazón.

Iván está muerto…

_Muerto._

—E-Entonces… —sollozó y un quejido salió de sus labios, sus ojos ocultos tras una cortina de cabello castaño—. ¿Iván está muerto?

Aún le costaba creerlo, pero en el fondo sabía que nadie allí presente le estaba mintiendo.

—Toris necesita ver el cuerpo del gordo soviético para convencerse —murmuró Feliks desde el fondo—. No lo creerá hasta que lo vea en el ataúd.

_Rusia, ¿Ya no existe?_

* * *

Y allí estaba.

Tembló al ver el ataúd de madera en el cuarto que antes solía ser la habitación del zar. Estaba en la entrada, agarrando la puerta como si temiera caerse y estaba seguro de que sus piernas eran de gelatina en aquel instante. Tragó saliva y avanzó con lentitud hacía el ataúd, aún sin creer en la muerte de Ivan.

Es que, seguía sonando imposible… El ruso siempre, a pesar de vivir cubierto de sangre se veía tan alto, tan inalcanzable como un dios, o un demonio. Como fuera, pero era alguien más allá del mundo normal.

—Se-Señor Iván…

El alma se le cayó a los pies, todo desapareció y en su vista solo había espacio para el rostro de Ivan a través del cristal del ataúd.

Pasó una mano por el vidrio, queriendo traspasarlo y tocar la cara del hombre que por años le hizo la vida imposible. Aunque no necesitaba más confirmación, aún creía que él no estaba muerto.

—Perdóneme por no estar con usted aquel día…

No sabía a ciencia cierta porqué lo dijo, pero seguramente era por aquella desconocida razón que su corazón se apretaba, asfixiándolo con el dolor que la muerte deja en los vivos.

—Eduard —murmuró sin despegar su vista del rostro ruso—. ¿Cuándo es el funeral?

Su hermano, que había preferido quedarse afuera de la habitación contestó que sería mañana al amanecer. Toris esbozó una sonrisa triste, melancólica.

—Me quedaré a velarlo hoy, entonces.

El muchacho no tuvo el valor de preguntarle el porqué, aunque parte de él conocía de sobra la respuesta. Su hermano lo hacía por la lealtad que a base de sufrimiento y sangre Iván le había inculcado.

Eduard sonrió con amargura, porque si bien todos habían sufrido de lo mismo, Toris era el que más lo representaba. Porque él nunca, nunca se separó del ruso.

—Toda la Unión Soviética lo velará esta noche —comentó ajustándose los anteojos—. Incluso Alfred vino a dar las condolencias correspondientes…

—Lo imaginé.

El silencio permaneció durante la noche entera, ninguna nación que acudió a ese lugar lloró cuando pasó por el ataúd; ni siquiera la hermana menor del ruso hizo gesto alguno —aunque sólo era cuestión de ver su rostro, totalmente muerto para saber lo que ella estaba sintiendo—, todos se limitaban a acariciar el vidrio, en la zona donde estaba el cabello o las mejillas de Iván y dejaban un girasol encima o debajo del ataúd.

Esa noche, nevó.

Toris se quedó allí cuando todos se fueron a ver el lugar donde enterrarían a Iván —según lo que alcanzó a escuchar, sería al lado del último zar, Nicolás II—. El joven miró el ataúd aún con la idea de ver a Ivan levantarse de él, cuál zombi.

—No sé ni por qué me siento tan triste —dijo, su voz haciendo un eco en aquel lugar. Observó como la nieve caía, quizás mostrando así el dolor por perder al ruso—. Debería estar feliz porque contigo muerto yo tengo mi anhelada libertad… Pero no puedo sentirme feliz.

Una lágrima, una sola lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, cayendo en el vidrio que le separaba para siempre de Iván.

—Debería odiarte Iván, porque he estado tanto contigo que me he vuelto dependiente de ti. Y ahora lloro una muerte que no debería llorar.

Cerró los ojos, su boca se transformó en un rictus de dolor.

—Tu maldita lealtad me ha condenado a sufrir por ti, Iván —sonrió de una forma tan forzada que inevitablemente la amargura se coló en su gesto de plástico—. De seguro ahora te estás riendo en el infierno por tenerme así. No me sorprendería que así fuera…

Una risa seca y carente de emoción salió de su boca. Su garganta ardía por las lágrimas y la emoción contenida.

—_Estúpida y maldita lealtad…_

* * *

Toris abrió los ojos completamente asustado con lo que su mente acababa de imaginar. Sintió el escozor de las lágrimas en sus ojos y la humedad de estas en la parte superior de su camisa.

Se puso de pie, ebrio de calor y de miedo consigo mismo. ¿Cómo era posible que él no sólo hubiera imaginado la muerte de Iván, sino que también hubiera sufrido con ella, transformándola en una cruz permanente? Tembló de miedo, no queriendo hundirse en su interior en búsqueda de la respuesta. Aunque por desgracia, sus pensamientos parecían estar más allá de su control y la respuesta sola apareció en su cabeza, destacándose con luces de neón.

Era la lealtad.

Y no una lealtad cualquiera, ¡No! Era la lealtad soviética.

Y esa lealtad se manifestaba en una cadena hecha de espinas ardientes que asfixiaban y se enterraban en su piel, llenándolo con la imagen de Iván y sometiéndolo a su completa voluntad.

Toris sonrió secándose las lágrimas que aún se deslizaban por su rostro.

—Él nos ha hecho parte suyo ya. Y yo, sin importar que Rusia no exista estaré condenado a vivir atado a su recuerdo, porque soy de su propiedad.

No tenía escapatoria, nunca la tendría ni aún con la muerte de Iván.

La cadena que los ataba era demasiado fuerte como para romperla.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Creo que es obvio, pero el Semi-AU recae en el que hubiera pasado si la URSS hubiera disparado sus mísiles a la base militar de Florida desde Cuba. Sé que las tensiones entre ambos países se dieron en muchas otras formas, pero esta en cuestión es considerada la parte crucial de la Guerra Fría. Así que use eso de base :D.

Esto también, es un regalo para** Dan**. Un psicópata muy querido para mí. Pequeño ingrato, espero que te haya gustado.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
